mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Megabeth
Megabeth is a Striker class Pro added in the 24th Rule ChangeRule Change 24. She is a Indo-Chinese clone from a separate league, fights like a roller-derby Blocker, and favors horizontal mobility (speed) over the vertical mobility employed by the Assault and Karl. Her attacks favor aiming around corners or at for tightly-clustered groups of bots or Pros, as her rockets deal significant splash damage, and her Bearing Hates and Derby Disku attacks ricochet off of map surfaces and enemies. __TOC__ Weapons Megabeth possesses an arsenal of weapons that specialize in area denial by dealing either explosive damage or shooting and launching projectiles that ricochet on Bots, Pros, and oher surfaces. Rocket Ma'am Megabeth's primary weapon is a shoulder-fired rocket-propelled grenade (RPG) launcher, which loads four rockets by default. The rockets have a moderate travel time, and deal impressive splash damage on impact. Unlike most damage classes, her main weapon has no damage fall-off. *Secondary Fire: The rocket launcher activates a laser targeting system. Rockets in flight will follow the end of the laser beam, allowing Megabeth to 'steer' rockets around obstacles to hit a specific target. Alt-Fire is only allowed to be activated at full charge, and consumes half charge per explosion. Bearing Hates Megabeth's secondary weapon is a semi-automatic paintball gun, modified to fire hardened ball-bearings. It loads 20 bearings by default, has significant damage fall-off, and each shot can ricochet once off of Pros, Bots, and Arena surfaces. *Alternate Fire: Throwing Grapple Attack. Skills Derby Disku Megabeth throws a whirling discus-like weapon that ricochets off of map surfaces, Bots, and enemy Pros. Bots hit by the Disku are stunned temporarily, and enemy Pros are slowed for a brief time. Upgrading the Disku reduces its cooldown time and increases its damage. Whirling Derbish A toggled ability that causes Megabeth to spin in a circle, creating a cyclone of stars and rainbows. Bots and Pros hit by the spinning attack are damaged and pushed away from Megabeth. Upgrading Whirling Derbish increases its damage and duration, and decreases its cooldown time. Shoot The Moon Megabeth fires her skate rockets, launching herself forward in a low-arcing long-jump, and increasing her speed for a short time thereafter. Enemies caught in the initial 'blast' receive damage. Upgrading Shoot The Moon increases damage and decreases cooldown time. Biography Maruta Corp. Saitama Megabeth, or "Megabeth" for short, is the greatest combatant in the history of Indo-China's "Kawgashi Fumjiru Meriodashu" (loosely translated to mean 'Most Pleasing and Melodious Crushing of Windpipes Like Reeds Underfoot in a Soft, Snowy Riverbank Federation') and the lead singer of the Maetor Motor Tokyo-based grindcore band 'Hacksaw Circumcision'. With the rediscovery of flight by hot-air balloon, it once again became cost-effective for Indo-China's gladiators to tour the states and for Monday Night Combat to host matches in the Orient. Thought the team from Saitama was outplayed in almost every match when Monday Night Combat came to visit, Megabeth became an international sensation overnight after scoring kills against the Sniper, Assault, Assassin, Gunslinger and The Veteran in the same match, without being killed once. Shortly after, she became the first Indo-Chinese clone to sign on with Monday Night Combat where she became an instant star thanks to her intensity, fearlessness, and rumored make-out sessions with CombatGirl. Pro Career: *Led the Hyogo Prefecture to the Sparrow Cup twice while in the Amateur Most-Pleasing-and-Melodious-Crushing-Of-Windpipes-Like-Reeds-Underfoot-in-a-Soft-Snowy-Riverbank Federation. *Is a three-time interleague MVP (happened in a single session, due to computer error) *Holds the current Indo-China record for having the closest actual win rate to their potential win rate as predicted by the Pythagorean winning percentage. Notable DNA: Grindcore pioneers Yoshimi P-We and Yasuko Onuki, Team Japan Roller Derby Captain Kaori Ike, Sun Tzu Personal: *Lead singer of the feminist-tribal-acid-grindcore band 'Hacksaw Circumcision'. *Had her tear-ducts surgically altered so she could cry blood-red tears as a tribute to her former lover, Weeping Dahlias lead singer Broken Oath, who self-immolated in protest of the banality of life. (MNC League Note: life still banal as of this writing) *Manufactures her own line of roller skates under her "Wheels of Death" brand of combat accessories. Likes: Manhwa webtunes, the impalement arts, My Little Pony. Dislikes: Social/political injustice, conformity, sausage fingers. Update History Strategy *Unlike most Strikers, her main weapon, the Rocket Ma'am, has no fall off damage while her secondary weapon does. *Megabeth has a huge pushing potential. Not only does both of her weapons deal damage to multiple targets, her skill Derby Disku can deal significant damage and stun Bots and Turrets by a significant amount of time. *Because of Megabeth's pushing power, she tends to push teams back to enemy towers a bit too soon. Try to avoid doing so since you would only be denying yourself from the precious Coins dropped by your Bot kills and you'd only just be giving them the enemy team the loot. *Megabeth is a great Turret killer. She is only one of the few Pros who could destroy a Firebase while being healed by its Support while being at long range. She is also capable of decimating Combat Kitty nests by merely two shots. *Area damage means she doesn't need to expose herself. This is especially useful when trying to destroy Turrets or hiding enemy Pros that are behind a corner. Gallery Image:Megabeth Concept Art.jpg References Category:Characters (SMNC) Category:Strikers (SMNC) Pro: